Are You a Girl?
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Akira asks one of the stupidest questions man could think of. Slight Akira/Atsuki


**Are You a Girl?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain. **

**Summary: Akira asks one of the stupidest questions man could think of.**

**Pairing: Slight Akira/Atsuki**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Slight shonen ai reference, unintentional OOC and swearing**

* * *

When the final bell rang, the students of Kisaragi High School rushed out of their classrooms as fast as they could. All except Atsuki Saijo who was sitting at his desk waiting for everyone to leave. Then he could continue his investigation of uncovering the Silence of the school.

Truth be told, he WAS going to investigate but a certain someone wouldn't let him.

"Hey, Saijo!" a voice called out.

Atsuki looked up and frowned. It was none other than Akira Mido, the son of Kenichi Mido who ran the Sweet Ring shop. He was well known for getting into fights and wasn't one of the brightest students out there but he was athletic and kind hearted...but he was a potential victim of Silent.

"Akira, is there something wrong?" the gray haired teen asked.

The green haired teen rubbed the back of his head, "I told you to stop using my first name. It's embarrassing."

"I don't want to confuse you with your father."

"All you have to do is...argh forget it. I needed to ask you something."

Atsuki blinked. What could he possibly ask him at a time like this? The black eyed teen noted that the other was starting to fumble with something behind his back. He could easily read his mind and figure out what he's hiding but his superior Nola Dobereiner told him firmly not to use his powers in real life situations regarding high school life. He had no idea what that meant though because during real life situations, the Silence could be affecting the person that he was speaking to and if he didn't use his powers then...

"If you have something to say, say it," Atsuki told him firmly, "or else I'm leaving."

Akira took a deep breathe. He would probably be sent to the infirmary after this but it was worth a shot.

"Are you a girl?"

That awkward silence came. It lasted for ten seconds...twenty seconds...thirty seconds...a minute...two minutes.

"Come again?"

"Are you a girl?" Akira asked again.

Atsuki looked at the teen like he was a complete idiot. Never in his life has anyone ever asked that question because a.) He was not a girl b.) It was a stupid question c.) It would get the person killed unless it was a girl who asked d.) all the above

The answer was d.) all the above. Akira was just asking to get his ass kicked.

"I'll give you three seconds to tell me why you asked such a stupid question before I throw this desk at you..." Atsuki mumbled in a threatening tone.

Akira chuckled nervously as a response.

"I don't think you have the strength to pick up a desk much less throw it..."

The green haired teen held up a list of all the reasons why he would think Atsuki was a girl. Atsuki snatched the paper from him and read through the list. It was crumbled up after reading.

"You..."

Akira backed away, "Hey, someone had to ask! You're too popular with the guys at this school-"

"I'm not that popular! I just transferred."

"You always use the stall instead of-"

"What's wrong with using the stall?!"

"Err...it makes it seem like you're trying to hide your identity or something."

The rope was going to snap if Akira kept this up but he was stupid enough to continue.

"You don't go to gym class and when you do, you NEVER suit up in front of us guys."

"First of all, I **don't **even have gym class! You must be thinking of some other guy that probably doesn't like changing in front of other guys."

"And that time you tripped and I prevented you from falling down..." Akira felt his cheeks blushing, "I felt something there."

Flames were now behind the gray haired teen.

"What is going on in that small brain of yours?!" Atsuki asked him. _God! I cannot see how Silent can effect someone as dumb as him!_

"N-Nothing. But then you were walking with that Chinese guy and he called you Ms., so I thought-"

That was it.

Akira didn't have to die but he did see a terrifying image of Atsuki he wish he would have never seen. Terrified, he ran out of the classroom before he could face his wrath.

_**LIU YEE YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE DEAD!**_

* * *

Somewhere back at FORT, twenty-four year old Liu Yee sneezed twice.

"Someone's talking about you," thirteen year old Natsuki Venefskuja said with a smile on her face.

Liu Yee frowned. He felt his whole body trembling and he didn't know why. He was probably going to find out when Atsuki got back.

* * *

**Me: Done with 850 words.**


End file.
